


dropped hearts and drop points

by cjmasim



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (but mostly Jake), Boys Being Idiots, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fortnite As a Plot Device, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim
Summary: I've heard you're the Crosby of Fortnite (my friend's words, not mine). Want to team up?Charlie reads the message, and bursts out laughing. "'The Crosby of Fortnite'? Who told him that?""I know, I know," Jake grins. "Obviously, I'm more Gretzky. I'm more curious as to why Sebastian Aho of all people is trying to play Fortnite with me."





	dropped hearts and drop points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suruntuoja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suruntuoja/gifts).



> Me, 6 months ago: I cannot believe there isn't any Jake/Charlie fic; I need to be the change I wish to see in the world and write some
> 
> Me, now: Where did this fish come from? 
> 
> Shoutout to Suruntuoja for coming up with this ship/inspiring me to write this! It's more or less just throwing my faves into a relationship, and yet it works. Amazing.
> 
> Also, all my knowledge of Fortnite comes from an IGN beginner's guide and two videos posted by the Canes, so if there are any errors in regards to the game, you know why. 
> 
> As usual, if you are or know someone depicted in this fic, please leave; it's all fictional. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jake is lying on the couch, his head in Charlie's lap, icing a particularly painful bruise from the game earlier that day while scrolling aimlessly through Twitter. Charlie is searching for a movie on Netflix, asking him about different movies every few seconds, Jake humming noncommittally to each one, and besides that, they're quiet. It's peaceful, relaxing - a fairly typical Sunday night for them.

Until Jake sees the DM.  
   
_I've heard you're the Crosby of Fortnite (my friend's words, not mine). Want to team up?_  
   
"What about _Shrek_?" Charlie asks, oblivious to the message Jake has just received.  
   
"Bro," Jake says.  
   
"I was just kidding."  
   
"No you weren't. Hey, what if we just forget the movie and play Fortnite instead?"  
   
Charlie groans. "We've already lost four times today. Ever since Pasta fucked off and stopped playing every day, we've been shit."  
   
"Yeah, but I might have found the piece we're missing."  
   
"What do you mean?"  
   
"Well," Jake hands his phone over to Charlie. "Just read this."  
   
Charlie reads the message, and bursts out laughing. "'The Crosby of Fortnite'? Who told him that?"  
   
"I know, I know," Jake grins. "Obviously, I'm more Gretzky. I'm more curious as to why Sebastian Aho of all people is trying to play Fortnite with me. Like, he doesn't even follow me? We've never even met off the ice."  
   
"Who cares?" Charlie shrugs. "Hanny says he doesn't like to play with him because he takes it too seriously, so he's probably pretty good. I'm complete shit at this game. And I hung out with him once, at Worlds last year. He's pretty chill. I say we accept his offer."  
   
"Hm," Jake considers. "We do need someone to replace Pasta. Maybe if it goes really well…"  
   
_Alright_ , he replies. _Let's do it._  
   
-  
   
They take a few minutes to set up the TV, Jake's laptop for a video chat ("We'll need to talk strategy before and during the match," Sebastian insists), form a plan of attack, create their party, and begin.  
   
The match starts out pretty standard - they land at Lucky Landing, one of Jake's favorite spots, find some solid weapons, and kill a few of their opponents. Unfortunately, one opponent sneaks up on them, builds a ramp to elevate himself, and ends up killing them all. It's not as quick as some of Jake and Charlie's losses from earlier in the day, but it doesn't feel any better.  
   
"We need to try Snubby Shores next time," Sebastian says. "Works every time. There's a lot of guns there."  
   
Charlie shrugs, and looks at Jake.  
   
"Sure," Jake says, "why not?"  
   
"Great," Sebastian continues. "Now, we need to be careful about where the opponents are so they don't sneak up on us again."  
   
"Yeah, I'd like to avoid that," Jake agrees. "We need more wood, too. Could've saved a few health points if we'd had more."  
   
"Oh yeah, for sure," Charlie says. "Uh, more guns?"  
   
"Better guns," Sebastian corrects him.  
   
"Okay," Jake says. "Let's fucking go, boys!"  
   
-  
   
They win the match.  
   
There are a few close calls, especially when it comes to the end and one of their opponents tries to use the storm to trip them up, but they get the jump on him. Charlie, for the first time in his Fortnite career, successfully uses a wooden wall to save himself from being killed, and ends up landing the winning shot on the last of their opponents.  
   
"Holy shit!" Charlie yells.  
   
"We did it! We fucking did it!" Jake throws down his controller and starts jumping up and down. Charlie gets up, hugging him like they're celebrating a goal, then picks up the laptop and tries to fit Sebastian into their celly, too.  
   
"Wow," Sebastian says, grinning. "What a fucking win."  
"What a fucking win," Charlie echoes.  
   
"We need to do this again sometime," Jake says.  
   
-  
   
It's been almost a week since their first time playing together, and in that time, Jake, Charlie, and Sebastian have become a legitimate party on Fortnite. They've found the time to play at least one match every night, and have racked up three more wins already - far more than Jake and Charlie ever saw in a week playing with Pasta. Just the previous night, Sebastian even followed both of them on Twitter and Instagram, neither of which he’s actually particularly inclined to use, without prompting, so Jake knows their party is the real deal.  
   
Charlie is driving them home after a blowout win when Sebastian texts their "#1 Elite Fortnite Squad #LOTTAJAM" group chat, aptly named by Jake.  
   
_You guys almost ready?_  
   
_Still sitting in traffic bro_ , Jake replies, then sends a follow-up text. _Traffic in Boston is 1000 times worse than it'll ever be in Raleigh_.  
   
_You haven't seen the beltline at rush hour_ , Sebastian replies quickly. _Hurry uppp_.  
   
_Patienceeee_ , Jake sends, chuckling, with an obnoxious number of crying-laughing emojis.  
   
"What's so funny?" Charlie asks.  
   
"Fishy's being impatient."  
   
"Isn't he always?" Charlie jokes. "How's he already home, anyway? He had a game at the same time as us, right?"  
   
"An overtime win," Jake confirms.  
   
"What the hell, overtime too? He must live, like, right next to the arena."  
   
"Probably," Jake agrees. "Remind me again why you decided we needed to live all the way in Allston?"  
   
"We can't all afford to live right in Charlestown, _Jacob_."  
   
"Uh, yeah, we can, _Charles_."  
   
"Fine," Charlie sighs dramatically. "It's because of the parties."  
   
"The parties that you and I both know you haven't actually been going to enough to justify living way out here? You sure you just didn't want to live in a neighborhood that shares your name?" Jake teases, and Charlie laughs. "We seriously need to move there once this lease is up."  
   
"Yeah, maybe," Charlie says as they turn onto their street. "Tell Fishy to start setting up. Time to get that fifth win together."  
   
-  
   
All of their previous wins have been close, but this one isn't. They land at Snubby Shores again, since it's worked for them more often than not, and find that there are no other players there, allowing them to pick up all sorts of useful weapons and a large supply of materials. By the time the match ends, only Charlie has lost more than half of his health.  
   
"This party is fucking legendary," Charlie says once they finish screaming about the win.  
   
"Imagine how good we'll be when we're all here in person?" Jake says. "I'm getting so hyped just thinking about it."  
   
"Still have three weeks for that," Sebastian says. "I can't wait."  
   
"It's going to be lit," Charlie says. "Does anyone say 'lit' anymore?"  
   
Sebastian merely laughs at him, and Jake replies. "No, _Charles_. No one says that anymore."  
   
Charlie pouts, and Jake ruffles his hair affectionately, making him smile again. Sebastian averts his eyes, and doesn't look back until Jake speaks.  
   
"Real talk, guys, I'm so glad we're all a team. Especially you, Fishy -"  
   
"Hey!" Charlie cuts him off, but Jake ignores him.  
   
"-you're absolutely unreal, bro, and like, I don't really know why you randomly messaged me asking to play, but I'm so fucking glad you did. You're a fucking legend, Fishy!"  
   
Sebastian is blushing furiously now, and he just barely squeaks out a "Thanks man", causing Charlie and Jake to laugh.  
   
"While I object to being left out," Charlie starts, glaring playfully at Jake, "he's totally right. You're fucking awesome, Fishy. I mean, I already suck at the game, but you make me look like a fucking preschooler."  
   
Sebastian laughs, somehow blushing even harder. "You're not _that_ bad," he manages.  
   
"No, you really are that bad," Jake says to Charlie, smirking, and Charlie throws himself at Jake, wrestling and tickling him until Jake finally gives in. "Okay, okay," he says, giggling, "you're a great Fortnite player. The best ever, except for me and Fishy."  
   
"Fine," Charlie says, letting Jake go, and the two of them sit back up to see Sebastian watching the scene with a small smile.  
   
"I'm glad we won," Sebastian starts, "but I've got early morning practice, so I'm going to go now. Bye guys."  
   
"Oh, okay. Goodnight," Jake says.  
   
"Bye," Charlie says, waving, and he hangs up.  
   
It's only 11:00, and the Bruins don't have practice too early, so Jake and Charlie decide to stay up and watch a movie, since they never actually got to do that last week.  
   
"We're not going to watch _Shrek_ , are we?" Jake asks.  
   
"What do you have against _Shrek_?"  
   
"Do you really want to –“ Charlie pouts, and Jake sighs, giving in. “Fine, you know what? Fuck it. Let's watch _Shrek_."  
   
Charlie pumps his fist in celebration, then puts the movie on and sits down, immediately pulling Jake against his side and keeping an arm around him. They spend the whole movie cuddling and making jokes, and by the halfway point, Charlie has decided that Shrek "highkey looks exactly like Anders", though Jake thinks he looks more like Pasta. Charlie falls asleep before the movie ends, and while Jake finishes watching it wrapped in Charlie's arms, he can't help but wonder what it would be like if Sebastian were with them.  
   
-  
   
Three weeks later, the Hurricanes come to Boston.

“Fishy!” Charlie greets Sebastian as he steps out of his car at the Hurricanes’ hotel, pulling him into a hug. “Great to see you again, now that we actually know each other and all.”

“Great to see you too, Chucky,” Sebastian says, hugging him back. Once they break apart, they get into the car, and Charlie drives them to his and Jake’s apartment.

“Where’s Jake?” Sebastian asks shortly after they leave.

“He stayed behind to set up the game,” Charlie says. “But between you and me, he just didn’t want to have to sit in the backseat.” 

Sebastian laughs, and Charlie feels his heart flutter against his will.

“Or maybe he was just nervous,” Charlie continues, ignoring his heart trying to fuck with him. “I mean, he’s never met you before, and what if you were actually a catfish the whole time?”

“But we FaceTimed,” Sebastian counters, giggling, and Charlie starts to think that maybe he should diffuse the situation just so that he can drive safely without his heart betraying him. 

“Could’ve just been a really good lookalike,” Charlie says, then raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Sebastian as he stops at a red light. “Or a clone.”

Sebastian dissolves into a fit of laughter, and Charlie almost misses the light turning green as he watches him, a soft smile on his face. He drives, and the rest of the way back to the apartment, he doesn’t say anything, willing his mind – and most importantly, his heart – to forget about this new development. 

-

“Hey Sepe!” Jake calls out, getting up from the couch and running to the door as Sebastian and Charlie enter. He pulls Sebastian into a hug as Charlie watches, grinning, and Sebastian hugs back just a little bit awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you, too, Jake,” he says. “Now, let’s go get first place.”

They settle on the couch, Jake and Charlie leaving enough space between them for Sebastian to sit in the middle - "Because you're our star player," Charlie says - so he does.  
   
"Alright, boys," Jake says, "time to get win number eighteen."  
   
"Think we can win enough tonight to get to Fishy's number?" Charlie asks.  
   
"I think we can," Sebastian says with a grin.  
   
"It'll be a while before we get to our numbers," Jake says to Charlie, laughing.  
   
"We can do it by the end of the year," Sebastian shrugs.  
   
"I like the way you think," Charlie says, just as the game begins.  
   
They try out a few different drop points throughout the night, after their first attempt at Snubby Shores doesn't pan out, and by the end of the night, they do end up winning a third match, bringing their party to twenty wins total.

"Fishy! Sepe! Seabass! You fucking legend! Twenty wins!" Charlie yells.  
   
Jake screams, too, getting up from the couch and jumping up and down, just like he did after their first win. This time, he's joined by both Charlie and Sebastian, and they end it with a tight group hug and excessive yelling.  
   
(Jake thinks about the strongly worded noise complaint dropped off at their door by an elderly neighbor the previous week, but elects to ignore that thought.)  
   
"Holy fuck," Jake says as they quiet down, pulling out of the hug. "We actually fucking did it. We won _three matches_ in one night!"  
   
"Wow," Sebastian agrees.  
   
"You two are so fucking good at this game that it doesn't even matter how bad your third player is," Charlie says.  
   
"Oh, stop," Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You were average when we started playing together, but you've gotten a lot better. We wouldn't be this good as a party without you, too."  
   
Charlie blushes a little at the compliment, but smiles nonetheless. "You must be a good teacher," he says to Sebastian.  
   
"Considering that I'm the one who taught you the basics of the game…" Jake started.  
   
"Okay, fine, you're both good teachers," Charlie laughs. "Should we play another game, or just hang out for a little while?"  
   
"I say we just hang out," Jake says. He turns off the TV, and they all settle back onto the couch, Sebastian in the middle once again.  
   
"So," Charlie starts, "why did you message Jake in the first place? I'm glad you did, but, like, any particular reason?"  
   
"Well, I didn't have anyone to play with, since Teuvo's been busy with his new girlfriend, so he never wants to play anymore. Most of the guys on the Canes are lame and don't want to play with me because I'm too good," Sebastian says.  
   
"Yeah, Hanny definitely feels that way," Charlie says. 

“Haydn told me the same last week,” Jake adds.

“You know Haydn?” Sebastian asks, furrowing his eyebrows, and Jake’s stomach does something weird at the sight, which, _what the fuck_. He ignores it. 

“Juniors,” he waves a hand dismissively, and Sebastian continues.  
   
"Well, I had been just playing with Pat, or Pulju, or Mikko, or Kappy, or my friends in Finland if it's early, depending on who's available, but they all had games that night. I remembered Kappy told me that Willy Nylander told him that Pasta told him that Jake is the best at Fortnite, so I figured I'd try messaging you," Sebastian shrugs, looking to Jake.  
   
"And somehow, in that game of telephone, I became Crosby?" Jake laughs.  
   
"That's what Kappy told me," Sebastian says. "I think, now, you're more Gretzky."  
   
"See, that's what I was saying!" Jake exclaims, and Charlie gives him a high five. "I didn't know anything about you outside of hockey, but Charlie vouched for you, so I figured we'd give it a try. I'm glad we did."  
   
They continue to talk for a while, about everything from playoff hopes to favorite songs and stories from their childhood. After a while, Charlie realizes something.  
   
"We haven't actually shown Sepe the apartment," he says. "You want a tour?"  
   
"Yeah, sure," Sebastian says. 

They all get up, and Jake and Charlie lead him on a tour of their apartment, starting with the living room. Considering that Sebastian has already been in the room for over two hours and has also seen it through FaceTime numerous times, they don't spend much time there. They show him the kitchen next, Charlie opening the refrigerator to show that it's reasonably stocked, with fresh produce, meats, yogurt, and plenty more - not just Gatorade and leftover takeout like most guys their age.  
   
"Wow," Sebastian says, seeming genuinely surprised.  
   
Charlie grins. "I'll have you know that Jake is actually a very good cook."  
   
"They don't call me Chef DeBrusk for nothing," Jake says.  
   
"Do people actually call you that?" Sebastian asks in disbelief.  
   
"Oh, yeah. The fans love it," Jake says, and Sebastian laughs.  
   
"That's awesome."  
   
Jake and Charlie take him to their bedroom next, and Sebastian seems confused.  
   
"Do you share the bedroom?"  
   
"Uh, yeah," Jake says. "I thought you knew."  
   
"Knew…?"  
   
"Wait, you really didn't know?" Charlie asks. He and Jake share a look, nodding, while Sebastian darts his eyes between them, trying to figure out what’s going on. "We're together. Like, dating. Have been for over a year now."  
   
"Oh!" Sebastian is blushing, not looking at either of them.  
   
"Yeah, we kind of thought we were obvious and assumed you already knew, but I guess not. You're cool with it, right?" Jake says, his tone indicating that it’s not really a question.  
   
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's cool. Of course. Um, congrats? Thanks for - for telling me?"  
   
"I still can't believe you didn't already know," Charlie laughs a little.  
   
"I don't think you guys were obvious at all," Sebastian says.  
   
They continue the tour, Jake and Charlie telling Sebastian what each of the remaining rooms is for, but Sebastian is mostly quiet, never saying more than a word or two even when prompted. When they return to the living room, Sebastian pulls out his phone and presses the home button. Jake can see that his lock screen is a picture of him and the Finnish national team winning some championship, with no texts or notifications blocking it.  
   
"Oh, uh, I got a text from Teuvo," Sebastian says, and Jake knows he's lying. "He said I should start heading back if I don't want to miss curfew, so I should - uh, I should probably go. It was nice playing with you guys, and seeing your apartment, and uh - yeah. See you tomorrow, I guess."  
   
"Yeah, it was nice hanging with you," Charlie says, oblivious, as Sebastian begins to walk out. "Hey, wait, do you want a ride back?"  
   
"Uh, no thanks, I can get an Uber," Sebastian says.  
   
"See you," Jake calls out as he leaves, then turns to Charlie. "He didn't even have any texts on his phone, Mac. He's lying."  
   
"Really?" Charlie raises an eyebrow. "I thought he was just surprised. Why would he…?"  
   
"He said he was fine with it, but I don't know. Maybe he just didn't want to be rude," Jake says.  
   
"I guess we can just act normal and see what he does. Maybe he's just weirded out now and needs time to adjust?" Charlie suggests, optimistic as usual.  
   
"I sure hope so."  
   
-  
   
For the first time since the Hurricanes' trip out west the previous month, they go a whole day without playing.  
   
Jake reasons that it might just be because of the game. They had plenty of time in the afternoon before the game to play at least one match, but maybe Sebastian just didn't want to play Fortnite with two Bruins a few hours before playing against them on the ice. Really, Jake supposes, it wouldn’t be an unreasonable superstition to have. After the game, the Hurricanes flew back to Raleigh and arrived around midnight, so Jake and Charlie were already in bed. Really, had it not been for Sebastian's weird behavior the night before, Jake wouldn't even question it.  
   
He and Charlie had already agreed to just act normal, so that's exactly what Jake does. The next afternoon, he sends Sebastian a text asking if he wants to play, since he and Charlie have the rest of the day off, and he knows that Sebastian doesn't have a game.  
   
Three hours pass before he gets a reply.  
   
_Sorry, I can't. Busy_.  
   
_Oh, okay. What are you doing?_ Jake sends.  
   
_Nothing important, just some team thing_.  
   
Jake doesn't reply. He considers texting Haydn, or having Charlie text Hanny, to see if the Canes really are doing something as a team, but decides to trust Sebastian, at least for now.  
   
-  
   
The next day, Charlie sends Sebastian a text, and Sebastian says he's too tired from practice and just wants to nap before his game against the Panthers. It's at least a reasonable excuse, but Jake knows that something is up. He's never said no to Fortnite just because of a game.  
   
"I don't know," Charlie says, "he might be telling the truth. Give it a little more time before you assume he's avoiding us."  
   
Five minutes later, Charlie opens Hanny’s Instagram story and sees a Boomerang of him playing Fortnite with Sebastian, Teuvo, and Haydn, with the caption "Seabass too elite #LET'SGO".  
   
"Okay," Charlie assents. "He's avoiding us."  
   
"What should we do?" Jake asks.  
   
"Talk to him, obviously," Charlie says.  
   
"I know, you idiot, but when?"  
   
"After we go win a match without him and post it on Instagram to prove a point.”  
   
"Naturally," Jake smirks.  
   
-  
   
It takes them a few days to actually win a match without Sebastian, and even then, they only win because they convince Pasta and Anders to play with them. Pasta and Anders are both pretty decent - that is, better than Charlie - and combined, they're about as good as Sebastian, so they get a win on their third try. All four of them post a picture of their winning screen on their Instagram stories, and Jake makes them all take a group selfie to add to his with the caption "#DreamTeam".  
   
Sebastian screenshots it.  
   
-  
   
"Fuck," Charlie groans, throwing his controller down as they lose yet another match. "I miss Fishy."  
   
Jake sighs. "We need to talk to him."  
   
"He's playing a game right now," Charlie says.  
   
"I'm still confused as to why he screenshotted that yesterday."  
   
"Maybe he wanted to remember it for when he posts something to try to show us he's moved on to a better party? Or something like that," Charlie suggests bitterly.  
   
"I don't know," Jake says. "I miss him, though."  
   
"Yeah," Charlie agrees.  
   
"Like, he was a god-tier player, and it was so much fun just constantly winning with him around, and he made both of us so much better as players too, you know? But it's not just that. He was such a cool guy to hang around. Over FaceTime, sure, but that time we were hanging out with him was so much fun before it all went to shit. He's kind of quiet, yeah, but he's also hilarious and, like, the nicest guy ever, and - oh, _fuck_. Shit."  
   
"What?" Charlie asks, raising an eyebrow.  
   
"Oh God. Fuck. Charlie, I'm so - I'm sorry, I just - I think I have feelings for him. For Sebastian. But that doesn't mean - fuck, I still love you more than anything, this doesn't change -" Charlie cuts him off.  
   
"Jake, it's cool, really. I know it doesn't change anything."  
   
"Okay," Jake breaths. "Yeah. Okay. I can't believe I only just realized this. Like, I kept – I don’t know, _missing_ him, even when I hadn’t ever properly met him off the ice, and then when he was here, my heart – it really took me this long to realize this? Wow. And – fucking shit, of course I had to go and fall for someone who's probably homophobic, too. Is that normal for people who are in relationships? To just – fall for someone else?"  
   
"I mean, I don't know if it's _normal_ , at least not for everyone, but. Well, I was just about to tell you - I kind of also have feelings for Sepe?" Charlie says quickly, barely pausing to breathe.  
   
"Okay," Jake says. His eyes widen almost comically as he realizes what Charlie actually said. "Wait, hold up, what the fuck? Both of us?"  
   
"Yeah," Charlie laughs in disbelief. "I guess so. I’ve known since he was here, I guess, but I was trying not to think about it, because I figured I'm with you and I love you so it doesn't matter, but, well, if you feel it too…"  
   
"I can't believe this," Jake laughs.  
   
"Me neither," Charlie says. "Wait, so you said you have feelings for him, right? Like, romantic? Not just sexual?"  
   
"Yeah, yeah. I think - I mean, I only just actually realized it, but yeah, no, not just sex," Jake says.  
   
"What should we do about it?"  
   
"Oh, man," Jake says, then pauses for a moment. "Well, we need to talk to him anyway. Maybe we can just stick to the plan and ask him if he's being homophobic, then if he says he's not, we can just tell him? Either he wants the same thing or we just... stop being friends anyway, I guess."  
   
"Yeah. That sounds reasonable," Charlie says. "What are we telling him, then? That we want to - to date him? Is that a thing?"  
   
"I mean, I don't see why not?" Jake pauses. "Maybe we should Google it."  
   
-  
   
Their Google search reveals that, yes, three people can be in one relationship, and Jake and Charlie learn a whole lot of new terminology. They decide to call Sebastian that night, late enough that he should be home from the game.  
   
_Hey Sepe, is it cool if we FaceTime you rn? We need to talk_ , Jake sends.  
   
A few minutes later, Sebastian initiates the call, and Jake answers.  
   
"Hey," he greets, and Charlie does the same.  
   
"Hi," Sebastian says. "What did you want to talk about?"  
   
"I think you know," Jake says. "I'll cut to the point: why have you been avoiding us ever since you found out we're dating?"  
   
"I - uh, " Sebastian looks away, blushing a little. "I haven't been -"  
   
"Fishy, cut the bullshit," Jake says.  
   
"Okay, but it's not because I'm -"  
   
"Homophobic?" Charlie cuts in. "Then why else would you be avoiding us?"  
   
"It's… it's stupid, okay?"  
   
"I'm sure it's not," Jake says. "Just tell us, bro."  
   
Sebastian sighs, and Jake raises an eyebrow.  
   
"Fine," he says. "Just promise you won't tell anyone."  
   
"Uh, okay?" Charlie says.  
   
"Especially not Hanny."  
   
"We promise," Charlie says, and Jake nods.  
   
"Okay," Sebastian says, then pauses to collect himself. "I - I've felt guilty."  
   
When he doesn't continue, Jake prompts him. "Over what?"  
   
"I - I told you it's stupid -"  
   
"Just say it," Jake says, trying to keep most of the annoyance out of his voice.  
   
"I like you!" Sebastian finally gets it out. "Both of you! Like, as more than a friend. And I didn't want to - it was already weird that I liked both of you, not just one, and once I found out you were dating, I realized I don't have a chance with either of you. I didn't want to hurt your relationship if one of you noticed or something, so I just… avoided you, and my feelings, I guess. And - I'm sorry."  
   
"Oh," Charlie says. "That's - don't be sorry about - holy shit, really? You like us?"  
   
"Yeah, I know, it's -"  
   
"No, Sepe, holy shit, that's awesome," Jake says, grinning now. "We were going to tell you, if it went well, that we both like you, too."  
   
"Wait - you…?"  
   
"Yeah," Charlie confirms. "How do you feel about dating us?"  
   
"It's called polyamory," Jake says, recalling one of the terms they learned from their Google search earlier. "Apparently it's more common that I thought. We'll all be boyfriends. Not just a threesome or whatever."  
"Um," Sebastian says, and he's as red as his jersey. "Yeah. I - I'd like that. A lot."  
   
"Sweet," Charlie says. "Then it's official."  
   
"We're both the best Fortnite squad ever _and_ the best boyfriend squad ever," Jake smirks.  
   
"If you call us a 'boyfriend squad' ever again, I'm breaking up with you," Charlie says, trying and failing to act serious, and they all dissolve into laughter.  
   
"So," Sebastian starts when the laughter dissipates, "how do you guys feel about Fortnite?"  
   
"Definitely," Jake grins. "It's been too long."  
   
"Hell of a first date," Charlie says, shaking his head, but he goes to set up the TV anyway.  
   
They finally get their twenty-first win.  
   
-

“So, why did you screenshot that Fortnite victory selfie I posted on my Insta story to make you jealous that one time?” Jake asks, completely out of the blue, while they’re FaceTiming, all lying in bed, as they do every night now. 

Sebastian’s eyes widen, and even in the darkness of his bedroom, Jake can tell that he’s blushing. “You can see who screenshots your stories?”

Jake and Charlie burst out laughing, and Sebastian turns progressively redder.

“Shit,” he mumbles.

“It’s no big deal,” Jake says once he stops laughing. “I was just curious.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian says. “I mean, you already know I liked both of you. Well – I still do, obviously, but – anyway, it was a nice picture, and I didn’t think I’d get to speak to you guys ever again, since I knew what you probably thought, and I just – wanted to keep it, I guess.”

“Aww,” Charlie says, moving his head to rest on Jake’s shoulder.

“You’ve embarrassed me to death,” Sebastian says, but they can barely hear him as he’s pulled a pillow over his face. “I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight,” he says, adjusting his phone so that he can kiss the camera twice, once for each of them, and Jake and Charlie kiss their camera in return.

“Goodnight, love,” Jake says softly, and Charlie does the same before Sebastian hangs up.

“I just want to kiss him for real,” Charlie sighs.

“Just two more weeks.” 

-  
   
"Holy shit, bro. I can't wait," Jake says to Charlie as their Uber arrives at the hotel in Raleigh. It's the first time the Bruins have played the Hurricanes since the day after Sebastian found out that Jake and Charlie were dating, and they've gotten Cassidy's permission to spend the night with Sebastian rather than at the team's hotel.  
   
They're full of excitement as they drive to Sebastian's apartment, which, as Charlie had predicted a couple months ago, is almost walking distance from PNC Arena. They thank the driver, who seems puzzled at their bubbling excitement but doesn't ask, and find Sebastian standing outside waiting.  
   
"Sepe!" Jake calls out, immediately tackling him into a hug.  
   
"Hey," Sebastian says, hugging him back and smiling widely.  
   
"Hey Fishy!" Charlie says, and once Jake lets Sebastian go, he pulls him into a hug as well.  
   
"Which one of us gets to kiss you first?" Jake asks Sebastian, who laughs, choking a little at Jake’s lack of patience.  
   
"I don't know," he says. "You guys decide."  
   
"Rock paper scissors?" Charlie asks, letting Sebastian go and turning to Jake.  
   
"You're on," Jake says, and they begin. Jake goes for rock, while Charlie goes for paper, and he celebrates the win with a fist pump. "Oh, come on," Jake says, holding his hands up again. "Best of three?"  
   
"Nah," Charlie smirks. "Best of seven. Like we're playing for the cup."  
   
"So I'm the cup now?" Sebastian asks, laughing.  
   
"You know it, Stanley" Charlie says, winking, as he and Jake prepare for round two. Sebastian laughs and leads them up to the apartment as they play. By the time Sebastian is unlocking the door, they're on round six, with Jake up 3-2.  
   
Jake ends up winning, and he celebrates by turning to Sebastian and gently pulling him into a kiss. Sebastian drops his keys to the ground as he brings one hand up to cup the nape of Jake's neck, letting the other wrap around his back. Jake deepens the kiss a little, but pulls back after a moment.  
   
"Wow," Charlie says, blushing.  
   
"You ready?" Sebastian smirks.  
   
"Oh, God, yes," Charlie says, moving closer and pulling him in. Jake watches them kiss and decides that he's never seen anything better in his life. When they break apart, he knows that he's just standing there staring at them with a dopey smile on his face, but he can't bring himself to mind.  
   
"Like what you see?" Charlie teases.  
   
"Oh yeah," Jake says, smiling even wider.  
   
They trade kisses for a while longer, but eventually, they do finally settle down on the couch to play Fortnite. Charlie suggests skipping the game and just making out all night, but Jake and Sebastian quickly veto that idea - they're completely unstoppable when they're together in person, if the last time was any indication, and now that there are no hidden feelings among them and they've had a few additional weeks of practice, they should be even better.  
   
"Okay," Charlie says when they finish celebrating their fourth win of the night, "I’m glad you guys made me play anyway."  
   
"Me too," Sebastian says, leaning over to press a kiss to Charlie's cheek.  
   
"We should probably go to bed, though," Jake, for once, decides to be the voice of reason. "It's already midnight."  
   
Charlie and Sebastian agree, and soon after, they're all in bed, with Sebastian in the middle.  
   
"Good thing you have a king-sized bed," Charlie jokes as he climbs in.  
   
"We'd make it work even if he didn't," Jake says.  
   
Sebastian hums, and turns to face Charlie. Jake throws an arm over him, as does Charlie, letting his hand rest on Jake's arm. With a little bit of fumbling, they all get comfortable.  
   
"This is perfect," Sebastian mumbles, clearly only seconds away from falling asleep.  
   
"I'm so glad we're all together," Charlie whispers.  
   
"Literally the best boyfriend squad ever," Jake says.  
   
"Shut the fuck up," Charlie hisses, and Jake laughs so hard that he wakes Sebastian up.  
   
"Go to sleep, you idiots," he mumbles, and presumably falls back asleep as Jake and Charlie try to suppress their laughter. "Stop laughing," Sebastian continues, apparently not having fallen asleep. "If you stay up much later, you're going to make tomorrow’s game too easy for us."  
   
"Oh, it is _on_ ," Jake huffs, and within a few minutes, they all fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://www.cjmasim.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
